


Pin

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [19]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: I wrote this a while ago on wattpad, M/M, like months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah opened the briefcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin

Authors note: Firebrand is Noah so this is kinda fucked up but ya know  
I'm still gonna write it//

 

"O-oh my god," Noah muttered, still taking stacks of money from the briefcase. He glanced at the camera, wide eyed, and quickly grabbed it to show everyone who would be watching in the very near future what had just happened. 

"Who-"

"Well, it wasn't easy!" A voice echoed from the hallway. "Don't spend it all in one place, either!"

Noah was startled and quickly fell onto the bed, pointing his camera to his door way. He lived alone. So that could only mean that it was one of them.

He almost instantly recognized who it was, for the similarities between him and Firebrand were enormous. He had read what people had said online, saying that maybe he was himself from some sort of different time line.

Whatever. He would believe anything at this point.

"You can thank me later!"

Firebrand's cheery-like self quickly protruded to step out of sight down the hallway. Noah was startled, but didn't have time to be as he quickly ran, camera in hand outside his door and into the hallway, hoping to catch him before he-

Noah was caught off guard. Firebrand covered his eyes with his hand, but he could feel it- he had kissed him.

And then when he dared to open his eyes, nobody was there anymore.

He panted and quickly retreated behind his door, closing and locking it. 

"What a fucking day."


End file.
